Your Trash Is My Treasure
by Renae17
Summary: Ginny Weasley finally gets over Harry just as he starts to like her again. What will her new boyfriend do about that? – It’s another DMGW with a LITTLE splash of HPGW!
1. Why Me?

Title: Your Trash Is My Treasure Summary: Ginny Weasley finally gets over Harry just as he starts to like her again. What will her new boyfriend do about that? - It's another DM/GW with a little splash of HP/GW! Rating: PG13 - mainly for language! Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the plot! A/N: I'll mark MY characters, ok? That's if I decide to put any in here!  
  
Chapter One: Why Me?  
  
She sat in a chair by the fire, warming herself up in the Gryffindor common room. As if in a trance, she stared continually into the flames, thinking carefully, over and over again. She was sorting her 'priorities' alone, as everyone else had something better to do on a day like this.  
  
She didn't like thinking of this. Things like this. It frightened her. it frightened her so much. She didn't want to lose the one she loved so much. She didn't want to lose her family's trust, either. They would all hate her for making such a bad judgment, choosing a supposedly evil man over the potential good one.  
  
'He kissed me,' she thought to herself. 'The famous Harry Potter actually kissed me. Right after I had finally gotten over him! Why does he have to do this! Could he really have seen? Maybe he's jealous?' Ginny Weasley groaned and buried herself in the cushions.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Five weeks ago Ginny finally told Harry how much she liked him, and she felt the weight of the world off of her shoulders. for a few moments. Then when he told her he didn't feel the same way, that it would be too weird even if he did, she felt an even heavier weight placed upon her. She was heartbroken. She had tried everything to get him to like her, up to being really flirtatious to pretending she didn't like him anymore, going on and dating other guys that turned out far worse than imaginable, to finally just flat out telling him. Nothing worked and she couldn't change the fact that she liked him, the fact that it would be almost unbearable to face Harry Potter again for quite sometime afterward. Most definitely because he brother was his best friend, the whole family favored him.  
  
So she ran out to the lake that night and cried her eyes out, but being Ginny they were silent tears. She didn't sob; she just had tears flowing continually down her cheeks. She sat there for maybe an hour until someone noticed she was out there. It was Draco Malfoy, and he had a heart full of sorrow when he found out what had just happened. He reassured her it would never happen again as he held her the rest of the night, allowing his shoulder to be the one she cried on.  
  
Everyday for a week after that night Draco and Ginny met each other out by the lake around midnight, just as a reassurance that no one would see them together. Actually, the only person who knew about them being together (beside themselves, of course) was Hermione Granger, Ginny's best friend. Hermione swore she wouldn't tell anyone, not even her boyfriend (whom she told everything to) Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother.  
  
The following two weeks Ginny and Draco allowed themselves to say that they were dating, although they didn't go around spreading it. If someone asked if they were single, they would just answer no. If they asked 'To whom are you dating?' they would consider whether they wanted to tell them or not. For instance, Ginny wouldn't tell anyone close to Ron except for Hermione, and if she did she would tell them not to tell him. Draco wouldn't tell the bigger of the Slytherin bullies. Actually, Draco didn't tell any Slytherin at all, just that he was dating someone and they didn't need to know who. So, only a select few knew that Ginny and Draco were dating each other.  
  
Despite the fact that Draco was a Slytherin and Ginny was a Gryffindor, and Draco Malfoy was rich and Ginny Weasley wasn't, they got along very well. They tossed all the silly little facts away. Lucius Malfoy being a Death Eater? Ginny didn't care! How Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, and Arthur Weasley were ancient rivals neither teenager cared about either. They only cared for each other. Sure, they hated that their families were complete enemies, and how Draco still spoke to Ron as if he wasn't dating his sister, but it didn't matter. Draco wasn't quite as mean to Ron as he would be, but he acted really close to it, so Ron didn't have a clue.  
  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Then Ginny and Draco went out on a true date, to a fancy restaurant and everything. It was away from Hogwarts during a Hogsmeade weekend, and no one had a clue they were gone. They were in the middle of a great snogging session when someone caught Ginny's eye. Harry Potter had just entered the very same restaurant with some lady. Ginny doesn't know if he saw her, but he had a disappointed look on his face. He looked like he had been a little depressed lately. Draco noticed that she had sat back in her seat and she was looking at someone. He turned his head in that direction and saw her ex-crush standing there.  
  
"Ginny, please tell me you don't still like him!" Draco had whispered desperately. "I thought you were over him! I don't think I would allow myself to have a girlfriend who is still crushing over Potter!"  
  
Ginny looked Draco in the eye, a frown upon her face. "Draco, you know I don't like him anymore! It's impossible! Believe me, he's just a friend, and I realized when you first kissed me I could never like him again. Nor could I like any other guy." She smiled then, happy tears filling up in her chocolate-colored eyes. "Draco, I don't care who knows this now, because. because I think I'm in love with you!"  
  
That night Ginny finally told Ron that she and Malfoy had been dating for a few weeks. Just as she expected, Ron blew up in her face. With Hermione's help, Ginny got Ron to understand that Malfoy swore he would never hurt her. Ron still didn't like the idea of them being together, but he accepted the fact anyway. Then he would constantly ask her every time she got back from being with Draco what exactly they did. He was disgusted thoroughly whenever she told him they had kissed. The thought of Malfoy's tongue inside of his little sister's mouth was too much for him.  
  
Two nights later Draco was sent to do an urgent errand for his mother, leaving Ginny missing him terribly. That night was the night that Harry kissed her. That night was tonight.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Ginny sat next to Hermione in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book as her best friend study for a major test. She had just received a letter from Draco about how he would be back on Friday, four days from today. He hadn't even left yet, but she missed him. He was getting ready to leave and he didn't have anytime to talk with Ginny, so it was practically like he was gone already.  
  
She looked up from her book as Harry and Ron walked in, laughing. When Harry saw Ginny sitting there he stopped in his tracks. Ron looked at him and realized what was up. "Umm. Ginny, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" he asked, hoping she would understand.  
  
"Sure, I suppose so." Ginny laid her book on the table and stood up, following Harry out of the common room. As she left, Ron took her seat and talked with Hermione.  
  
"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked as Harry shut the door of the room they had just entered. It was an old Transfiguration classroom, with desks, tables and chairs stacked up against the walls.  
  
"I. I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on lately." He looked up at her, hope in his eyes that this would work out. "I felt awful after what I had done to you a few weeks ago. I don't know why, but my feelings are all backwards and. I'm starting to have second thoughts."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was impossible! It had to be a dream. a nightmare! She stopped having dreams of Harry and replaced the male figure with Draco, who seemed much more romantic. "Harry, I don't know what to say. I just don't think I can do this, I don't think you and I would work out. Especially after all that's happened. I mean, I was sure that my life was over after that rejection you gave me. And I mean. me and Dra-" Ginny stopped. She didn't think Harry knew, and she didn't much want him to know either. "Harry, I have to go, I'm sorry."  
  
She turned and headed for the door, but Harry grabbed her arm. His touch wasn't hard, it was soft. "Ginny, I'm sorry that my timing is. awful. But I'm realizing how hard this was on you for however long you felt this w-"  
  
"You have no fucking clue how hard it was on me!" Ginny yelled, pulling her arm from his grip. She didn't know why she had that sudden outburst, but something told her she better leave now. "Harry, I had liked you from the first time I saw you! I don't know why I did, but I did, alright? I didn't even know who you were, but there was something about you that made me instantly fall for you. And I couldn't get back up! I mean, when Lockhart was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he had that oh so brilliant idea to have little cupids running around giving people messages, I was SO embarrassed when you received mine! I didn't even care! I've tried so many things to get you to like me! NOTHING WORKED!" There were tears in Ginny's eyes now, and her voice cracked as she spoke. "You don't know how hard it was on me when I watched you fall in love with that Cho Chang! I hated her! She was the biggest bitch ever! I don't see how you could have noticed, you should have realized when she rejected you for the Yule ball!"  
  
"Ginny, I'm sorry, I really am," Harry said, trying to get closer to her. But with every step he took forward, she took one backward, keeping the same distance from him.  
  
"That's bullshit, Harry. I don't believe you," Ginny voiced through gritted teeth, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"But you have to Ginny! Listen to me, please?" he said, closing the distance between them as Ginny was now against the wall. He stayed a foot or so away, though, just to make sure. "I don't know why I couldn't see through my thick head, I just couldn't see the prize that was already standing in front of me. Now I finally realize it and it's too late. I was just hoping that it wasn't. I saw you and Malfoy together out by the lake one night while I was looking out the window. You looked so happy with him. I couldn't help but think that it could have been me instead of Malfoy, making you smile. I regret everything I did, I truly do. I want you back, Ginny. I realized how much you mean to me."  
  
He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. Ginny felt her breath get caught in her throat. He couldn't. He wouldn't! Harry leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. Maybe if he had done this a little before five weeks ago she might have loved it. Now she just felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
Harry took a step back, hands still on Ginny's waist. He looked her in the eye and smiled. She didn't. "I've got to go now, Gin. Think about it, okay?" He saluted to her as he walked out of the door.  
  
Ginny slid down to sit on the floor. With her knees up to her chest, she put her hands over her face and cried. The same silent tears the night Harry rejected her, but this time no one was coming to help her.  
  
~*!*~  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the end of chapter one! What do you think? Please R/R! Boy, I have really got to start thinking of better chapter titles! Oh, yeah! And sorry it's a little short, I'm trying to get them to be longer, I really am! Now don't forget to review! Bunches of love! XOXO (rEnAe1 7( 


	2. Coming Home

A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Always loving good ones and taking the... erm... how should I put that... oh yeah, the one's that give advice into great respect... You understood that, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, got it? Good!  
  
Previous: 'He kissed me,' she thought to herself. 'The famous Harry Potter actually kissed me. Right after I had finally gotten over him! Why does he have to do this! Could he really have seen? Maybe he's jealous?' Ginny Weasley groaned and buried herself in the cushions.  
  
Ginny slid down to sit on the floor. With her knees up to her chest, she put her hands over her face and cried. The same silent tears the night Harry rejected her, but this time no one was coming to help her.  
  
Chapter Two: Coming Home  
  
When Draco got back on Friday the first person he wanted to see was Ginny. The problem was, though, he couldn't seem to find her. No one even knew where she was! So he sat and waited for her in the one place she would go as soon as she realized he was back. The lake.  
  
As Draco approached the dark, glistening water he heard a sound somewhere nearby. His first thought was that it was Ginny. His second thought was that Ginny didn't sound anything like that, and she wouldn't be hiding, especially from him. So he chose the natural Slytherin action, he ignored it.  
  
While Draco waited, he made a picture in the dirt. It was a picture of him and Ginny, a small "Welcome Back!" banner in the corner. He had a word bubble coming from his own mouth that finally said the words Ginny wanted to hear. "I love you, Virginia Weasley!" Next to that picture he made another one, one he didn't want Ginny to see just yet if she happened to come along. Draco Malfoy was not the type of person to think this was even possible, but he felt so sure it would happen. The picture was of the day he would propose to Ginny. It even had a word bubble of him asking, and her saying yes. Of course, it wouldn't be too long after she graduates from Hogwarts. Maybe it would even be before then.  
  
Draco heard hushed footsteps coming his way and covered the pictures up. He turned around and saw it was Ginny. He smiled and stood up, walking towards her. She had a dried river on her face; her face was tearstained. "What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked, the most concern showing in his voice.  
  
"I... he... you..." she tried to speak, but every time she would stop after the first word. Then she just started crying again. Draco immediately pulled her into a hug, a tight hug.  
  
"Ginny, whatever happened... it's going to be okay. Trust me..." he whispered softly in her ear, causing butterflies in her stomach. It still didn't make the tears go away, though.  
  
"D-Draco... I do trust you, I love you. How can I not trust you? But I don't want to hurt you. And I didn't mean for this to happen. He just... he just..." She didn't want to tell him. It hurt her to think about his reaction. She didn't want to lose him, the one person that she loved with all of her heart. She thought she had felt this way for Harry five weeks ago, even before then. And suddenly, she realized, just five weeks ago, it was just a little thing called infatuation. But she really loved Draco.  
  
"Who's he? What'd 'he' do to you?" Draco now had hold of her hands and was stroking the back with his thumb, staring into her eyes. He didn't know what she had to tell him, but it seemed like it wasn't going to be good if it involved a 'he'.  
  
"Harry... he told me that he's sorry for hurting me. He said he wants me back... He kissed me, Draco!" Ginny was crying so hard now. "And I don't want to lose you... I didn't mean for it to happen, I just thought he wanted to talk and... and... he told me to think about it, and I have... a lot... and every time I cried. I thought about what you would say when I would tell you, and my thoughts of your reaction never fit what I wanted to see."  
  
Draco had turned his head away when he heard Harry's name. 'First it was Potter this, and Potter that. And now Potter's trying to steal my girlfriend from me! He's always been a jealous little jackass! He made her cry, he hurt her! HE KISSED HER! Oh, I'm gonna kill him, I am!' He looked back at Ginny, hurt coming into his eyes a little. "Ginny, I want to show you something," he said, acting as if he hadn't heard the news yet.  
  
Draco only meant to show Ginny the first picture he drew in the dirt. Now, he wanted to show her both of them. Maybe it would make a difference.  
  
Draco uncovered the first picture he had drawn, scribbled into the dirt a little sloppy. As it was a little dark out, he cast the lighting spell ("Lumos!") so it was able to read. "This is what I was kind of hoping for today, Ginny..." he said, looking at her. She looked so beautiful. Like an angel. He didn't want to lose the only angel that would ever pass him to his worst enemy, to her ex-crush.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, hope in her eyes. She had that look on her face, the look that said 'You do?' without having to ask the question. "I love you, Ginny, and I'm not going to let you go," he whispered to her. He kissed her softly on the lips before showing her the other dirt-sketched picture.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is going to happen anymore, but I'm hoping it still will. I hope you're heart hasn't changed any since I've left," Draco explained. Before he had even totally uncovered it she had gasped. He stole a glance at her. He'd remember that face forever. It matched the one he had drawn.  
  
Ginny's wet trail of sadness and possible-heartache had now been replaced by happiness and the sureness that there would be no heartache. She stared at the pictures with a wide grin spread on her face, and as Draco sat next to her, admiring her, he couldn't help but think that there was a face in the window, hating Draco Malfoy with every inch of his being.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Harry felt great all week, waiting for Ginny's answer on whether she still liked him or not, whether she would break up with Draco. He hadn't asked her about it again, but smiled at her every chance he got. Then came Friday evening, the day Draco would be back at Hogwarts. Of course, the only reason he had known this was because on that Monday evening when he kissed her soft lips, when he had come back early to the common room, he took her letter from him and read it.  
  
As Harry got back from dinner he noticed Draco wandering near the Gryffindor common room. He was probably looking for Ginny. Harry ignored him, thinking that Malfoy couldn't possibly think that he would still have Ginny after what had happened on Monday. Or maybe he didn't know yet. Harry just shrugged. Whenever Ginny would tell him he would surely break it off if she hasn't already.  
  
Ron was in the common room with Hermione, making out, but as they heard the portrait hole slide open the detached their lips from each other. Hermione pretended to have been reading her book the whole time, while Ron just stared at Harry. As soon as he had processed who it was, he smiled. "Hello, Harry!"  
  
"Hey, Ron, have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked. He looked at Hermione, too, for help.  
  
"No, Draco's looking for her, too, though. I suppose he wants to inform her that he's back," Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "They really do make such a cute couple."  
  
Harry stared at the back of Hermione's head, his jaw dropped, eyes bulged. Had she just said that Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy looked cute together? He shook it off, surely he was just hallucinating. "So what've you guys been up to?" He sat down in an armchair across from the couch they were sitting on. He preferred not touching that particular couch around this time. Hopefully the house elves would clean it!  
  
"Oh, you know the usual..." Ron said, looking at Hermione. "Talking, thinking, looking..." Hermione looked back up at Ron with a strange expression on her face, but smiled as she finished his words. "...kissing..." They both leaned in and went back to what they were doing before Harry came along.  
  
"Right! Well, I guess I'm going to be going!" Harry got up from his chair and, without the slightest glance back at the couple, ran up the spiral staircase to the boys dormitories.  
  
He sat there on his four-poster bed, thinking of Ginny. Why had she chosen to be with Draco in the first place? He hated her family, he hated all Gryffindors! "Obviously not all Gryffindors if he's dating Ginny!" a voice said in the back of his head.  
  
Harry ignored the voice and walked to the window, looking out onto the lake. There was Ginny and Malfoy, talking. Malfoy made her cry! 'He's gonna pay for that!' Malfoy kissed her. Then he showed her something. She smiled. Maybe he hadn't hurt her after all.  
  
Harry then realized exactly what he was witnessing. Ginny really didn't want him anymore, she wanted Malfoy and that's all. He kicked the wall. Malfoy was gonna pay one way or another, he'd be sure of that. 'Draco Malfoy always gets his way? Ha, no. Harry Potter always gets his way!' Then the pain came to Harry. He dropped to the floor and started rubbing his foot.  
  
~*!*~  
  
The next morning when Draco woke up he was surprised to see himself lying next to an angelic-looking red-head by the lake. His arms were wrapped around her and his chest was being her pillow. He shivered when the reality of how cold it was reached his skin. Then he looked down at the beautiful girl lying on him. He stroked her hair slowly, it was soft. A few minutes went by when Ginny finally moved, looking up at Draco. She smiled, and his heart did a flip as butterflies filled his stomach.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," Ginny whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," Draco whispered back, kissing her softly on the lips. Ginny looked at Draco as if he was crazy. "Well, you need a name that only I call you by, one that can really stand for you. The only one I could think of besides angel was sunshine!" He looked at her open her mouth to say something, but before she could get a sound out, he added, "And lots of guys call their girlfriend an angel..."  
  
Ginny smiled. Draco always knew just what to say. "Well, Draco... I think I'd better get back up to my dorm. It's cold out here and I'm sure Hermione's already told Ron I wasn't up in my bed last night. He's probably really worried about me."  
  
"Alright, but Ginny?" Draco watched as Ginny turned around to look at him again. "I love you..." he said in a soft tone. She smiled and slowly walked back to him, kissing him. Then she hugged him and whispered, "I love you, too... and I always will."  
  
~*!*~  
  
As Ginny reached the Gryffindor common room she saw Ron sitting with Hermione on a couch by the fire. Of course, why wouldn't she be right on that? As soon as the portrait hole closed, Ron looked up at Ginny.  
  
"Where were you last night?" he asked, anger reaching his voice. "Oh, let me guess, out celebrating with Malfoy about him being back?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say "Uh, duh!" but before she could say anything someone answered for her, telling the whole truth, though. Not what she expected.  
  
"She was out with Malfoy by the lake all night, talking, staring at... God- knows-what! They fell asleep out there." Ginny turned her head to the speaker. It was Harry. Oh great, he probably hated her now. But after taking a good look at him, Ginny came to realize he didn't hate her, but he was extremely hurt by her choice.  
  
"Yeah, well... I've got to get ready for class. I'm going, later!" Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way up the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitories. Halfway up, she could hear Ron's voice yelling, "We don't have classes on a Saturday, Gin!"  
  
~*!*~  
  
As Ginny made her way to dinner that night, she heard her name down the corridor. The voice sounded exhausted, like they had been running for awhile or something. She thought she'd be nice and give the person a break, so as she turned around and noticed who it was she closed her eyes tight. Why couldn't it be a dream?  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ginny asked, opening her eyes and trying, but not succeeding, to take the annoyed look off of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking down at her. "I'm so sorry, and I feel so stupid. I should have realized that you love him." She could hear him mutter "...that jackass..." under his breath. "And I'm sorry for making this past week hard on you, I just was hoping..."  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I've just never felt anything such as this before, and I'm not about to leave it just because of a silly crush from the past. No offense or anything, but it was just ridiculous for me to like you and think I really had a chance." Ginny smiled up at Harry, giving him a small hug. As she walked into the Great Hall doors, she couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen, or someone, maybe not necessarily her, had made the wrong choice.  
  
~*!*~  
  
A/N: Ok, that's the end of this chappie! Sorry, it's short, too! I had planned on making it longer, but I really needed to post it on up so that I can warn you guys that there won't be another chapter for awhile! I'll be at my mom's with my laptop writing the next chapter or two for you, but the internet wouldn't work and I don't have a disk drive, so I'll send ya a late Christmas present when I get back from there! Oh, and I wanted to tell you all, also, that I've got the whole story planned out in my head now, finally! Whoa, amazing, huh? And I've had some saved files concerning this story! I think this one may turn out better than the other DG fic will! I've so much preparation in this one rather than the other one... anyways, better stop babbling, huh? Please Review; keep checkin', just in case, I love you all so much for reviewing! Bunches of love! rEnAe17 


	3. Limitations

A/N: Ok, chapter three is here! Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys! I'm trying to keep it interesting! Sorry for the...erm...wait lol! Anyways, better get this rolling, eh?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot!  
  
Previous: Draco had turned his head away when he heard Harry's name. 'First it was Potter this, and Potter that. And now Potter's trying to steal my girlfriend from me! He's always been a jealous little jackass! He made her cry, he hurt her! HE KISSED HER! Oh, I'm gonna kill him, I am!' He looked back at Ginny, hurt coming into his eyes a little. "Ginny, I want to show you something," he said, acting as if he hadn't heard the news yet... She looked so beautiful. Like an angel. He didn't want to lose the only angel that would ever pass him to his worst enemy, to her ex-crush.  
  
He sat there on his four-poster bed, thinking of Ginny. Why had she chosen to be with Draco in the first place? He hated her family, he hated all Gryffindors! "Obviously not all Gryffindors if he's dating Ginny!" a voice said in the back of his head. Harry ignored the voice and walked to the window, looking out onto the lake. There was Ginny and Malfoy, talking. Malfoy made her cry! 'He's gonna pay for that!' Malfoy kissed her. Then he showed her something. She smiled. Maybe he hadn't hurt her after all.  
  
"Its okay, Harry. I've just never felt anything such as this before, and I'm not about to leave it just because of a silly crush from the past. No offense or anything, but it was just ridiculous for me to like you and think I really had a chance." Ginny smiled up at Harry, giving him a small hug. As she walked into the Great Hall doors, she couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen, or someone, maybe not necessarily her, had made the wrong choice.  
  
Chapter Three: Limitations  
  
Three days before the holidays, before people would be going home for Christmas, and Ginny was wondering whether she should have Draco come home or not. Her parents probably wouldn't like the fact that a Malfoy was in their presence, but they would have to get used to the idea. Right? Or maybe Draco wouldn't want to go because of what had happened last month?  
  
As Ginny paced around the room, Hermione opened the door and Crookshanks was let in. Hermione sat lightly on the edge of Ginny's bed, watching and wondering what was wrong. Ginny suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione. "Do you think I should invite Draco over to the house for the holidays?"  
  
"No!" Hermione said, without having to think about it. "It'd be chaos. I mean, Fred and George will be there! I'm sure you don't want to wake up finding your brothers accidentally killed your boyfriend."  
  
Ginny looked serious at Hermione for a second. Rolling her eyes and groaning slightly, she turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving Hermione there with Crookshanks.  
  
As Ginny reached the backside of the portrait hole she stopped. Did she really want Draco to go? 'Of course I do!'' Ginny thought to herself. But what about Harry? He was going to be at the Burrow, too. 'Well, Harry can get over himself!'' Ginny shook her head. She would just have to ask Draco about it, hoping he knew what to do. Ginny turned around and grabbed her Gryffindor scarf that was lying on a table in the back of the room. Then she left to find Draco.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Draco sat in a pile of snow by the lake, not wanting to get close to the frozen surface in fear it would break. It seemed that all the Slytherins knew about him and Ginny, and no one seemed very happy about it. Actually, no one was happy about it. When Draco tried to sit with them in the Great Hall during dinner, or during classes, anywhere, they would move. They shot him ice cold looks, talked about him behind his back. The only way he could solve this was if he broke up with Ginny, and he really didn't want to. She was all he needed, all he wanted, and to get his friends back he had to lose her. Draco found that more devastating than having no friends. But what about...?  
  
"Draco!" Someone called his name from behind him. It was a girl's voice. 'Oh, God! Don't let it be Pansy! Please no, no, no!''  
  
"Draco!" she said again. He turned around with a scared face on, but after he saw who it was, he smiled. "Draco, I wanted to ask you something." Ginny looked into the gray eyes of the once cold-hearted Slytherin. Then she shook her head and laughed. "This is going to seem pointless, but... Do you think you'd want to come over to my house and meet my family over the holidays? I mean, I've heard you were just going to stay here at the castle and..."  
  
Draco sat looking at the ground for a few minutes, thinking about it. Would they like him? Would his parents be OK? Draco closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts away. He looked up to Ginny, a warm, loving look in his eyes and nodded. "Of course I want to..."  
  
Ginny's questioning face broke out into a smile and she hugged the figure in front of her. "...Thank you, Draco..."  
  
~*!*~  
  
Draco waited in a middle compartment on the train to Kings Cross Station, dressed to impress for what was coming up in the next few days. He had written to his mother to tell him he wouldn't be home this year, and not to tell his father, Lucius Malfoy, where he was. He got an owl back almost immediately saying to be good, and not to worry. Draco never did, his mother was a very respectable woman, and Draco could always trust her to come up with clever excuses for himself. And besides, Lucius was in Azkaban, it's not likely he would find out anyway.  
  
Ginny opened the compartment door, peeking in. Draco was looking out the window and, apparently, had not heard the door opened. Ginny quietly shut the door and tiptoed behind him. Sitting down lightly, she could smell him, the way he always smelled, just the right amount of the perfect cologne.  
  
Draco was sitting with his legs stretched out to reach the other side, an arm by the window and the other on the back of the chair. It reminded Ginny of a model, posing for a casual picture. The wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. As she did this, he looked to her. She had an angelic face, her red hair allowing her to stand out, to put more of a spotlight on her. She had a touch to her that made her face look a little childish, but when she smiled or laughed, even when she cried, it covered that childish fragment and replaced it with a well-grown teenager. Draco didn't deserve her, and he felt like he had stolen something that was rightfully someone else's.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Once they had reached Kings Cross Station, Ginny grabbed hold of as much luggage as Draco would allow her to carry and stepped carefully off the train. Her mother was waiting right by the platform, as always, leading out into the muggle side of Kings Cross Station. She waved to them and hurried forward to get some of the baggage herself.  
  
"Where's Harry, Hermione and Ron, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "They did come on the train, didn't they?" Ginny quickly nodded her head. She didn't know where they were, but as far as she knew they had come, all of them. "Ok, well, here, Ginny, take these out, we have company cars out there waiting, though I don't know how your father talked them into to it today!" Ginny took the bags from her mother, her face reddening, and she had an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
She turned to look at Draco. He seemed as ordinary as ever, not realizing that Ginny even felt a bit uncomfortable. That was probably a good thing, too.  
  
~*!*~  
  
Once they all reached the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley told Draco that he would be sleeping in the same room as Harry and Ron. She warned him not to make them angry with him; she didn't want any fights broken out in her house just because of family and house rivalries. The amazing thing about this was that Mrs. Weasley hadn't acted like what both Ginny and Draco had expected her to.  
  
During the time they had gotten to the Burrow until dinner was ready, Ginny and Draco stayed up in Ginny's room talking, sometimes sitting in silence just enjoying each other's company. The twins hadn't gotten there yet, but were supposed to be there before dinner was ready. Ginny could hear the sound of Ron and Harry playing Wizards Chest while telling Hermione to quit reading through her walls. She smiled as she felt Draco's fingers tracing the lines inside her palm.  
  
"Ginny, dear..." Mrs. Weasley had come through the door, an exhausted expression upon her face. When she saw Draco, she smiled. "I was wondering if I could have a talk with your...quaint friend. Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco nodded his head and got up from Ginny's bed. He looked back at her before he quietly shut the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley lead Draco downstairs to the kitchen, where she was still finishing up dinner. She sighed as she heard a loud thump from upstairs in the twins' room. They were home.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy-"  
  
"Please, Mrs. Weasley, call me Draco." He put on a charming smile, hoping to impress her. It wasn't a very good thing if the one you love had parents who hated you.  
  
"Alright then, Draco," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice stern. It reminded Draco of how Professor McGonagall had sounded their first year at Hogwarts. "I take it you're dating Ginny? Oh, don't answer that! Of course you are!" She laughed a little. "Well, I just wanted to warn you to be cautious about what you do. I am her mother and I, not to mention my husband, Arthur, will hurt you if you hurt her. She also has six older brothers, I'm sure you are aware of that. They, too, will hurt you."  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I'm all very well aware-"  
  
"Now, I know you aren't very good friend with Harry, dear, but he's like a brother to her, too, and... well, he'd probably hurt you also." Mrs. Weasley laughed again. She must have been enjoying this.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Draco said, in a voice that told her he didn't want to be interrupted. Probably not a good thing to do. "I will take very good care of Ginny, I promise you that. I'm not very much afraid of your sons, either. I don't think they will ever have a reason to harm me, anyway."  
  
"Well, I think you ought to know," Mrs. Weasley turned and looked Draco in the eye. She had the same eyes as Ginny, except for, at this particular moment, they were cold eyes instead of warm, welcoming ones. "I do not think much of a man who is not wiser today than he was yesterday."  
  
'At least you think I'm a man,' Draco thought to himself as he walked back up the stairs into Ginny's room. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Harry in there. "Potter."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry glared at Draco. His eyes seemed to want to tell him, "fuck off" but he didn't find it fitting for the occasion; Ginny probably would have noticed something.  
  
"I think this is good time to leave, Potter, before you make a fool of yourself." Draco smirked, a sense of fun glinting in his eyes.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, I will," he muttered. He leaned forward and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek then walked out of the door, giving Malfoy a death stare.  
  
"I don't see why you two can't just be nice for once!" Ginny sighed. "Maybe that's what I should have asked for Christmas." She crossed her arms and leaned back, her face forming a childish pout.  
  
Draco stared at his feet for a minute or so, thinking about what he should do. Malfoys didn't normally have to think about these things, but he didn't want to be an ass and act like his father.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, it's just that it kind of pissed me off that Potter was in here when I came back and," Draco sighed. It was more than that. He feared Harry would be taking Ginny from him, stealing the only thing Draco had.  
  
"You know, he has a first name, Draco... just like you." She rolled her eyes at him and walked out of the room, anger visible in her strides.  
  
"Oh boy, I'm in trouble..." Draco muttered.  
  
~*!*~  
  
A/N: Ok, well, that's chapter three! Hope ya like it, as always! Hope ya also don't think he "met the parents" too soon! And, this was supposed to get posted up on Christmas for you guys, as your gift! But I didn't have it finished, so sorry!  
  
I'm gonna say thanks again to you guys for the reviews, always appreciated! Oh, and to DarkfireTails (who used to be AquasFlare!), thanks bunches! Did you know you are the only author on my favorite authors list? And your story ("Daughter of Darkness") is the only story on my favorite stories list! -lol!- And I'd love to help you get a title on that new story you've started! Oh, and! (My friend thinks I'm being biased right now. =P Am not! =D) Since you've got the longest review so far... I think, umm! I'm going to write a DH fic just for you! I've got tons of plot lines for DG fics. (I'm a big fan of that, can you tell?) I'll try something new! So thanks! And don't ever put yourself down! You're story is great! I mean, I must have read like thousands of stories, and you're the only one on my favorites list! You know, you could make a great play-write someday, a kind of comedy theme, too! Ok, better stop babbling now! -lol- 


	4. Author's Note

Okay, guys, I'm SO sorry about all of this! I know it's been just a teensy bit over 5 months since I last posted anything on my stories, but my computer has been all out of whack and the internet broke down and it was all screwed up, but now my dad has it all fixed, and I can start writing stuff for you guys! I so happy! The only problem is that he got my computer service switched, I'm on WindowsXP now (but the same laptop!!) and ALL my stuff has been deleted, so I'm gonna have to read over my stories again and restart the chapter I was on! So, anyhow! I'm so sorry for all this mess, and I tried to tell you all sooner, but it wouldn't take Wordpad documents, only Word! So!! Now I'm telling you, I hope you all can forgive me! I will post up more soon! Two days left of school, then a LOT of freetime (except for when I'm out and away) so I'm sure I can get this all worked out now!! Okay, thanks much for understanding! Love you all!  
  
rEnAe17 


End file.
